murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasrever Revales
|- | "I invite you into my life, the ride won't be pleasant and I'm sure it'll be something surreal." "I'll be -your- doctor. What? Don't you trust me?" "And the gears go tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..." - Lasrever Revales |} Personality Lasr is quite the quiet character, extremely soft spoken as almost a mute, and passively oblivious. Given the her growth over the years of abuse, her ability to communicate has been shunted. Due to her isolation during her childhood instead of talking out loud, she would do a lot of thinking. Her habits of self thought developed her keen eye for noting her environments. She will appear to be apathetic, however given her mental notes on everything she watches; has an interest on her surroundings. Questions life on a psychological level; attempting to search for answers for why people do the things they do. She's quite dependent on herself and doesn't feel like she needs to bother the people around her nor have to fear about being used by others. She holds quite the grudge is someone allows her to get one, inducing revenge is somewhat of a hobby to her. Only if she feels like the victim deserves and by all standards under her perception of prerequisites. Lasr doesn't exactly have the best grip on her bearings under pressure, confusion, or any other circumstance that requires a high amount of adrenaline. Actions which she see as violent or painful will also give the same effects. Her inner aggression tends to be released through means of revenge on innocent people or in most cases throwing herself into a fit. She is quite strong willed and can go into denial if necessary to keep herself occupied from acknowledging the triggers to her anger. Beyond the revenge and anger, she is quite delicate, dedicated, and loyal. Now if someone were to betray her... Preferences Likes Lasr is a people watcher, she enjoys learning about people and what they do. In her spare time she wanders around the city searching and watching. She has a thing for food enjoying Italian food and various pastas. She has an interest in making paper origami. She likes to visualize if she had to power to make the bullies suffer a hefty painful demise. The music she enjoys best is industrial and orchestral arrangements. Dislikes Genearlly has a passive hate for stupid, beligerent people. Spites them with a grudge because of their failure to keep an extremely high ego. Her range of hate has no bounds for even herself at times is hated for sparks self-superiority. She hates witnessing people under attack or harm, with a strong belief of not wanting others to experience her pain as well as being extremely cautious to avoid conflict. Lasr isn’t really exposed to being socially accepted for her disabilities, so she hates being alone not able to watch people. Fears Lasr has a distinct fear of being harmed. The abuse growing up didn't exactly help her growth at all. Which leads into her phobias of being bullied. Aspiring to become a surgeon assistant did not work out for her very well; because she doesn't like the sight of blood. It instantly triggers her mind into pain before curling up and cowering in fear. Abilities and Supernatural Powers ‘Recurity’ - Ability to use insecurities as strengths A power that is always sourced from the idea of revenge, pain, and emotional trauma. Recurity's growth is mainly focused on how well Lasr focuses on surpressing her past and emotions. As she lets up her abilities will grow more and more wild and destructive. The irony is for her to use her abilities, she must stay concentrated on the current feelings or her powers will flucuate. } The ability to wield and control blood from within the body. A progression of increased regeneration of blood supply. The blood may be held in a various amount of ways, such as using it as a liquid, or solidifying it for brief moment to create a semi-permeable surface. Blood can only be released from wounds, cuts, and other methods of harm. As time continues, her ability to manipulate the blood and increase the amount and distance. Also experience to shapeshift the blood, perhaps even make it a fodder for hiding her presence. This insecurity is based off of her fear of blood and the more exposed she is to it, after time she will grow through that phase of fear. I think my first power was based upon my previous dark beatings by my father. I've been granted slow but steady healing of injuries and I don't think I recall seeing any of my young age bruisings... I used to draw a bunch when I was little... but I ran out of ink to use in my only pen... I guess I got used to making a 'bloody' mess. } Upon shifting into her ability, pain becomes more and more numb to her. The wounds will remain but her ability to feel and cringe from initial pain will fade as time goes on. Lasr has a sword, this sword when not active, is the umbrella she carries with her everywhere, day, night, rain, sun. The sword is the main contractor of the Reversal; if it makes contacts with an object or victim, all pain induced upon Lasr will be transferred to whatever it is she is connected to. Unconventionally, when s he first receives the ability everything in her touch will have an effect from her state of health (eventually myeloma through contact of people and objects). I think I might have a second power too... It doesn't seem to really match with Bloodmeister at all... I fell on my way to school and really hurt my shoulder, I think I might have bashed it in the wrong way. I went to go rest against a tree by placing my hand on it, and suddenly I caught glimpse of one of the branches... it was starting to stag downwards into a very unconventional direction. Then I felt my arm pain start to fade away... before I knew I catch onto the relief of my shoulder, the tree before me was disoriented. The big branch from this healthy tree was bent funny, much like my arm... It was the only logical thing that made sense... } It's starting to scare me... why do I keep finding out that I have more powers? Is this pity from a god I don't believe in? I'm not sure if I want you r pity... I hardly know what I can do with these powers... they aren't exactly helpful... especially since I'm not sure if it's like one of the superhero plots where I'm not supposed to show my powers in public and then get hunted down for being a freak... Hardly something I can really afford to do... I have taken some thought though... I see all these people from the Time Chime tower , I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the only one with powers. I learned that if I touch someone's blood, I can see into their mind... I feel like I don't only invade their privacy but I feel like I gain traits for a bit from them... Now I feel like a detective for seeing the cause of how people view before they black out... } } The last insecurity that is granted to Lasr is the ability to control her anger and transform it into enhanced focus to keep her powers under control. If her concentration is broken, her transferring of pain will not be only solely directed toward her targets but everything the blood and sword touches. Thus harming allies and enemies. Powered off focus, the paranoia from being bullied on her way home and from the abuse she has suffered from her parents. Her paranoia will cause her blood to passively give her vision. More than an actual power, as an psychological benefit to calmly maintain making decisions without having to worry about death as much as a normal person would. Counter-Power Given that Lasr’s ability revolve around blood and to an extent her sword; fighting an ability that allows a massive area control as well as a pain exchanging ability can be difficult. A total weakness toward anything that can rid of blood whether through means of evaporation, freezing, displacement. With no medium used to cover and area and harm, there is no damage. Lasr also no true means of putting herself back together from pain except through explicitly transferring pain through her sword (and eventually she can through sheer willpower), thus dismembering her body will prove a giant hindrance (however, keep in mind if that if she can transfer pain while in this state, the victim of the transfer would suffer her given broken status). But by keeping her separated from her body parts while keeping her blood source as minimal as possible, you can effectively shut her abilities down. Appearances Casually, Lasr prefers to wear black and red. She is usually found with a small red vest, with black baggy pants, and a simple grey short sleeved shirt. She bears a necklace in the form of two diamonds that appears to look like a mind puzzle. Lasr has two navy blue eyes and black hair with semi-long bangs and slightly long hair in the back; which has highlights from white through black (right to left respectively). She stands five foot four inches and has some pretty detailed marks under her eyes. She frequently holds a slightly laced, damaged umbrella around with her, this is to shade out light from heavily affectin g her sensitive skin. When using her abilities, a lightmail combined with a red dress will mask over her current clothing, there are three plates that cover her chest and a chain of rings dropping from one of the plates. Her umbrella will take shape of a sword with two ribbons free flowing from the hilt, the ribbon grows longer as her focus sharpens. Her eyes also invert their colors upon transferring damages. Music Themes Murmur of the Lodestar's Web | May Contain Spoilers! |